1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having an emergency alarm function to notify of a user's emergency.
2. Discussion of the Background
Patients suffering from hypertension, heart disease, diabetes etc. need to take a medical checkup at regular intervals to provide for contingencies, such as unexpected death.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-093986 discloses a health care method in which a user transmits his or her bio signal at a remote place without visiting a hospital and a health care server manages the bio signal.
The above-mentioned method relates to an integrated medical data management system over a network, in which medical terminals at medical centers and subscriber terminals are connected to each other through networks through which medical information is integrated, managed and served in real time.
However, the above-mentioned method does not disclose how to deal with patients or users who become unconscious at unfrequented places and have to receive immediate attention.
European Heart Journal (1996) publishes a paper titled “Heart Rate Variability—Standards of Measurement, Physiological Interpretation, and Clinical Use”, in which various physiological phenomena can be monitored through analyzed ECG waveforms through which it is possible to enhance risk stratification of sudden cardiac death. This paper discloses standard parameters and measurement units for ECG waveform analysis, and the implication of bio indices studied until now.
According to the paper, bio indices can be monitored by analyzing heart rate variability (HRV) of ECG waveforms on time and frequency domains. Among the indices related to the time domain analysis, the standard deviation of NN interval (SDNN) indicates the standard deviation of ECG waveform over 24 hours, which reflects the innate capacity of heart reacting to hormone.